Talk:Shield of Absorption
this is not a hex, it is an enchant. How do I edit the template? Thanks. --Frvwfr2 09:06, 23 September 2006 (CDT) enchant who Has anyone tried this skill? It works strange, either bugged, or the description doesn't match it well. I made a boon prot on starter island, and when I used this skill on someone, they got the DF bonus on them, but this enchantment got put on me. It says damage received by target ally, so I thought this enchantment is put on an ally, but apparently the enchantment is put on you, and that's why it has the funny wording "while under the effects of this enchantment". ???? Or maybe it is a bug in the skill. Anyway, I don't understand how it works. --Carth 09:27, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm guessing it works the way it's worded, in that it enchants yourself but is cast on target ally. This is useful because it counts as an enchantment on you (See Ether renewal) and it has to be stripped on you, not the ally. Whether or not they intended this to happen or if it's a bug is debatable, but it's absolutely worthless if the enchant goes on the ally. Still needs a big buff >.< (Not a fifty five 11:54, 23 September 2006 (CDT)) :OMG nevermind. It's fuckin INSANE on dervishes. (Not a fifty five 11:55, 23 September 2006 (CDT)) ::Seems to me every time you're hit you get more damage reduction? is that how it's working? I still don't realize why it's cast on you but on them. --Apocrypha 19:16, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::It works 4 seconds = if you aren`t adrenal spiked now, you will take max 2 hits (15 damage reduction if its really cumulative). Isn`t Shieleding Hands better? --Nivrax 11:14, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::If you can deal with the 25 second recharge. (T/ ) 12:44, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::::It recharge 25 sec, but last for good 10 sec and have (at 12) 15dmg reduction. After 3 hits its 45 protected dmg, at Shield its about 5 + 10 + 15 = 30 (with 10 sec recharge, so you cannot spam this neither). 4 sec duration is just funny. --Nivrax 15:15, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Actually looks like a 55 skill to me... Theyre always gettin hit like 200 times a sec (exaggerating i know) but in 5 secs this could mitigate ALOT of damage. Definately not a PvP skill, also very situational for PvE.--Midnight08 07:38, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::Dunno if this would work for a 55, doesn't the reduction from protective spirit hit last? so the, let's say, 100 damage would have to be brought down to 0 in order for it to work O.o ~Avatarian 86 14:15, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::: with 10+ opponents attacking how long would it take for all damage to hit 0?(1st wave of attacks its all lowered by 50 dmg, second wave your hitting 100... And most 55's would be running Enchant extenders (Blessed Aura and a +20% enchantment weapon) (So basically when you get in the middle of a group u just activate wthis whenever possible to keep an insane dps protection shield on you to help mitigate overall damage.) - on a side note, this skill would also synergize well with Extend Enchantments. =)--Midnight08 14:44, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Resetting Indent--Midnight08 14:48, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Hmm you know this would be a rly good anti-spike actually. Considering r-spike starts with dualshot, thats 10 hits for a total of 50 dam redux by the time punishing occurs, not to mention kindle gets reduced to 0 very fast.(Not a fifty five 15:45, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) : I wonder how would you know about incoming spike? I mean - can you forseen r-spikers target and cast this spell before Dual Shots land on player? That would be incredible :P. --Nivrax 15:02, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :: no but it would be cool if all your team had it :) A couple of All dervish builds I plan on making may have something like that. (Not a fifty five 15:33, 28 September 2006 (CDT)) :::It's called looking where all the rangers are aiming. And yes, this seems to just be a counter for ranger spike, considering that ranger spike works through prot spirit specifically because it has many, many smaller packets of damage (orders are separate, dual shot, it has something like 20ish packets on a 4-man spike). --Theonemephisto 17:52, 24 October 2006 (CDT) cumulative? Can someone confirm that the reduction actually increases with each hit? -- Gordon Ecker 22:07, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :eh, I doubt they would make this skill if it weren't cumulative, it'd suck so bad, I doubt anet would do it. (Not a fifty five 00:00, 4 October 2006 (CDT)) ::I tested and confirmed it during the preview. (T/ ) 00:37, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :::Hopefully they'll make the wording less ambiguous for the release. -- Gordon Ecker 01:03, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::::What if you maintain this on someone constantly without letting it drop? Easy to get 6 seconds simply with an enchanting mod @ 14 prot, recharge drops to 5 under QZ or MoR. You don't even need blessed aura. Phool 15:35, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :::::My guess is renewal of the enchant resets the reduction. Kessel 10:06, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::An enchanting mod would not increase the amount of time this enchantment could remain active. 20% of 4 is .8, and GW rounds down. ::::::::This is not true. GW rounds .5 down. GW certainly rounds fractions up when they are greater than .5 (with Expertise for example).Delillo 14:55, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::::well according to the chart, duration is 5 secs at 14 prot anyway ^^ I think it's reasonably safe to say if it does work the way suggested, it'll be 'balanced' fast.Phool 16:31, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Related Skills How exactly is this skill related to Savannah Heat? IForget 20:32, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :They're both from nightfall? That's all I see. --67.169.91.223 20:34, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::I removed it, since it was an annonymous edit. --Zinger314 21:18, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::It's incremental just like Shield of Absorption. That's all I see. — Jyro X 21:34, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Yes it does, and that was my edit. I'm adding it back in. Lightblade 00:54, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Blessed Aura Could someone test (or do the math) to see if its possible to maintain this with at least 14 protective prayers, SQ, divine aura, and an enchantment lengthening weapon. Im thinking there might just be a new type of invinci-monk.--Coloneh RIP 09:59, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Well, with enchanting mod (+20%) and Blessed Aura (+37%) it will last for longer than 10 seconds. I wasn't sure how Blessed Aura and enchanting mod stacked, so it could either be a few seconds longer, or it could be very close, giving only a small window to recast. --Carth 01:41, 1 November 2006 (CST) Continuous use I think that the question is whether or not the effects a still cumulative if it is renewed before it is up (fast recharge could easily allow this, or, as others have pointed out, Blessed Aura and +20% enchant duration). If this could be maintained continuously, and the reduction continues to build, then it is almost ridiculous. *My Guess*: The damage reduction resets when it is reapplied. Anyone care to confirm? Emptyweevil 05:25, 2 November 2006 (CST) :I tested it on the student of disease. Appears to reset. Nevertheless, as it can be maintained for up to ~11 seconds it's a pretty decent skill. Phool 11:29, 2 November 2006 (CST) ::Well apparently people are farming with it and prot spirit. I suppose even if the damage reduction is reset you can survive a few hits while it builds up again. But I thought it wasn't the tanking that was nerfed, but rather the fact that mobs won't attack you, so I don't see how this is any better than 55. --Carth 09:21, 3 November 2006 (CST) I dont see any reason that the damage reduction would be reset on another cast. It is rediculous but thats how enchantments work. With a simple healing seed to start you off you could clear any area without enchantment removal quite easily.--Coloneh RIP 23:20, 18 November 2006 (CST) A Unique Skill The damage reduction applies 'after' protective spirit, this is completely unlike other skills for example shielding hands, spirit bond. As such for 55hp farmers the cumulative effect is irrelevent, you will always take 0 damage with this and PS up. This is also being used with spirit bond to 600hp+holy wrath/retribution bonder, where when SB has run out SoA is doing -55 damage so they tank takes negligible damage despite 600+hp. The second major unique feature of this skill is that it can reduce damage protective spirit can't - obviously not life steal, but it will reduce for example the 20 damage when a shiroken activates a skill (i.e. this can be used to farm shiroken despite SB's nerf). I think these should be added to notes but I wasn't sure how to word it. Phool 16:26, 16 November 2006 (CST) :: Wow O.O (Not a fifty five 11:55, 21 November 2006 (CST)) :::Played around with it some today using blessed aura and a 20% enchating mod. I can confirm that it does stack after prot spirit, and that the reduction does reset on a recast. Its still incrediable though. Worst case with 500ish life, you take 45+40+35+30+25+20+15+10+5 damage per recast (225 total), and thats only if everything is hitting for 60+, which isn't likely unless you're trying to ret stuff to death in low armor. Be fun to try like a 200 hp monk or similar, enough to be more of a comfortable hp buffer than a 55, but still low enough till you very rapidly take 0 after a recast. ::::I tested this on the rangers awhile ago, and the -20 damage the shiro'ken do does not get reduced. ::::I'm sure it used to, just checked though and you're right.Phool 11:07, 11 December 2006 (CST)